


Progression

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 10/17/2007</p>
    </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Written 10/17/2007

**It has been said that The Hunger is painful.**

Chris finds that to be untrue. At first it is merely a discomfort similar to what he remembers from when he was alive. A reminder that the body needs something for its survival. He can lay awake staring out the window at the moon for hours before it turns to where he wants it to be. The place between want and need. Craving. The point where his breathing quickens just a little and his tongue slides over his lips and he allows his thoughts to focus on what he wants. His nostrils flare as the scent of flesh and sweat invades his senses. Teasing the feeling into being slowly... inevitably.

**It has been said that The Thirst is all consuming.**

This, on the other hand, is true. It begins with the slide of Chris’s hand along skin. Fingers tracing the angles of jaw and neck. His mouth tasting salt on flesh, tongue finding the pulse of the artery at the place where shoulder meets neck. That is where it begins in earnest. The craving builds quickly to need. Chris’s breath deepening as the soft moan of his sacrifice encircles the sound of his heartbeat like a lovers caress. His body begins to feel again. Deep soulful need. Desperate. Primal. His teeth sink through skin and into the pulse of life below and life turns red.

**It has been said that The Fulfillment is sensual.**

The rush is akin to flying... no... more like falling. That standing on the edge of a deep abyss and the build up of the risk you’re about to take growing inside. The flow of blood across his lips is his step off of the ledge into oblivion. Chris’s mind is overwhelmed with the scent, the taste and the feel of it. His body starts to come alive taking the pulse of the man beneath him into himself. A lightning flash of feeling streaked through him as he drank. His skin warmed and glowed, his pupils dilated behind closed lids, his sucking more frenzied for a few moments before he controlled it. The release was physical as well as mental for him, his body throbbing with it.

**It has been said The End is final.**

Cold. Blank. Staring. Lifeless. But sometimes it ends with warmth. Chris covered Lance up, brushing the hair gently off of his pale face as he lay there with his eyes closed. Fingers lingering for a moment on his faint pulse before leaving the bed and beginning his journey into the night.


End file.
